


The Over Powered

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [19]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sugizo had expressed his desires to his boyfriend he really hadn't believed his lover would go through with it. Heath just hadn't appeared interested, which was why it was such a surprise when it did. Even better, Heath had decided to bring a long a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Over Powered

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Prompt: Held Down
> 
> Warnings: Rough sex. Everything in this fic is done with consent.
> 
> Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to everyone who feels I should write X Japan a lot more than I do.

Making sure that the towel was secure around his waist Sugizo stepped out of the bathroom and was immediately pushed down onto his bed. With a gasp he stared up into his lovers dark eyes and instinctively knew that it was time. A couple of weeks ago he had expressed his wishes to Heath but hadn't known if the other would go through with it. Heath had been unsure about the whole thing and as time passed by, and the surprise hadn't come, he had begun to wonder if it ever would. Other than taking a safe word the bassist hadn't appeared to be interested in the idea at all.

Before he knew it Heath was on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head and holding the rest of his body down with the weight of his own. Struggling Sugizo withered against him, desperate to escape but knowing that Heath had the upper hand and was strong enough to keep it.

“Don't fight me slut,” Heath snapped, “I've seen your internet search history, I know there's only one thing on your mind.”

“That means nothing,” Sugizo protested, increasing his resistance but freezing as he finally noticed the other intruder in the room. They'd shared men in the bedroom before, but it hadn't been part of this agreement. That being said, who was he to turn down a chance with a sexy older man?

“Yoshiki, help me hold down this whore,” Heath ordered, the blond smiling as he obeyed. He looked a little nervous as he accepted Sugizo's wrists but the nerves didn't stop him helping Heath hold him down.

“You like cock don't you?” Yoshiki asked as Sugizo struggled against the power of two men. The towel that had offered him a small amount of modesty had fallen open in his struggles leaving him naked and vulnerable on the bed.

“No,” Sugizo whimpered making his assailants laugh at the response.

“Oh, I think he does.” Heath said as he shifted his weight from Sugizo's body. The guitarist found himself being lifted into a kneeling position by the two men. Heath was behind him, straddling his legs as he held Sugizo's arms down firmly against his sides. He still struggled, especially against the hard erection pushing against his ass. Even fully clothed Heath couldn't hide what he had to offer him.

Before him Yoshiki unzipped his jeans and pulled out an erection as hard and as big as anything Heath had offered him. Despite the similarities in size the arousal was entirely different to what he was used to, the veins slightly more prominent perhaps? He didn't have much time to look as the cock was quickly forced into his lips. Again he fought this, but not hard. The very last thing he wanted to do was hurt one of his friends who must have gone to great lengths to plan all of this for him.

“That's right, suck me hard,” Yoshiki ordered, his hands buried deep in Sugizo's hair as he forced Sugizo's mouth over his length. He wasn't being gentle in the slightest, not that Sugizo wanted him to. He began to choke and was given a few seconds to recover before the harsh treatment began again. Through it all Heath held him still, gently moving against him as he stole his pleasure.

“The filthy whore knows what he's doing,” Heath remarked. Perhaps he did, this wasn't the first time he'd had it so rough and it wouldn't be the last. There was nothing that got him off more than being overpowered and what was more overpowering than being physically restrained by another man?

“A good slut likes a huge cock in all his holes,” Yoshiki agreed as he pulled Sugizo's head back by the hair and forced Sugizo to look up at him, the cock hanging just between his lips. “Beautiful.”

“He'll be a mess when we're done,” Heath promised as Yoshiki began to pound into Sugizo's mouth once more. This time Yoshiki didn't last long before he came against Sugizo's tongue. With a quiet moan he let Sugizo go long enough to re-arrange his clothes.

Pushing Sugizo forward Yoshiki took Sugizo's arms and forced them down before him on the bed so that he was pinned with his ass high in the air. He could fight this but he faked exhaustion as Heath spread his legs and began to roughly prepare him. If a good slut loved it in every hole then he must be the greatest slut in the word he thought as Heath's fingers brushed against his prostrate. He moaned into the bedding beneath him as he was stretched further and further. Sometimes he tried to fight Yoshiki's hold but it did no good, he wasn't trying hard enough and it was a word not actions that would free him from these restraints.

Fingers were replaced by his lover's length and he moaned all the louder, fighting once more but to no avail. Yoshiki and Heath were calling him names, doing their best to humiliate him for having such a good time.

“Please,” Sugizo begged, not really sure what it was he was begging for. To be let go or for more of the rough treatment? He didn't know what he wanted, but Heath did and he was giving it to him hard and fast. He heard an audible gasp as Heath came inside him. With a pitiful moan on his part he felt Heath leave him, only to slap his ass hard several times.

“The whore still wants more,” Yoshiki warned Heath. Once again knowing better than Sugizo himself what he wanted. Generally exhausted now Sugizo allowed himself to be rolled over onto his back and propped up into a sitting position in Heath's lap. Just his arms were restrained this time as he watched Yoshiki undress. He was the first of the pair to remove his clothes and he couldn't help but admire the view before him.

Unlike Heath, Yoshiki took the time to slide a condom on over his length before pulling Sugizo's legs up and entering him as hard and roughly as he had done with his mouth. With a cry Sugizo couldn't have moved even is he wanted to. The combination of his limbs being held in place and pure exhaustion had stolen his freedom. Once again he allowed himself to be abused, though was it really abuse when you were loving it so much? He moaned like the whore he had been told he was. A willing slut who longed for his ass to be filled at any opportunity. His pleasure only growing when Heath's hand slipped down his stomach and began to stroke Sugizo's own neglected erection. He came quickly without shame much to Yoshiki's amusement. With another string of abuse in his direction Sugizo accepted it all, truly in his element.

When Yoshiki was spent he switched positions with Heath who undressed before taking him a second time. His movements were lazy but he hit every sweet spot all the same. It occurred to Sugizo that the bassist was as exhausted as he was which made him strangely proud. He must have put up quite a fight to affect his lover so much.

“Oh baby,” Heath moaned, forgetting his role perhaps? It was like they were the only two in the room, though he was well aware of Yoshiki's arms wrapping around his chest to embrace him. He muttered the safe word without thinking, feeling Yoshiki's arms let him go whilst Heath froze, stunned that he had gone so long to back out now. He just needed some power to show Heath just how much this meant to him. Gathering the last of his strength he pushed Heath down onto the bed and slid back onto his length, riding him hard and fast as Yoshiki's hand reached around him to stroke his length. Release came for both men quickly, both two exhausted to try and hold on for more. With a happy sigh Sugizo fell back on the bed, sad only that now he was going to have to have a second shower. He'd only just got clean.

 


End file.
